Saving Our Memories
by denisaomine8
Summary: Steve yang (selalu) mempunyai mimpi buruk dan (langganan) tak bisa tidur itu menyusahkan. [CA with Touken Ranbu!AU]


Dalam malam yang sunyi, ditemani kerik jangkrik dan suara bambu yang menyentak bebatuan—mimpi itu kembali lagi.

Dia berulang kali bertanya pada Bucky soal kejadian di _Ikeda-ya_ —memastikan bahwa dia-lah satu-satunya pedang yang dibawa Okita Souji. Berulang kali pula Bucky mengafirmasi jawabannya dengan alis tertaut dalam.

Namun rasa gamang masih berdenyut dalam jantungnya, _jiwanya_ —tatkala melihat jelas tubuh tuannya tergeletak di atas tanah dengan darah segar merembes lewat goresan diagonal di dada depannya.

Seakan dia-lah yang benar-benar bersama Okita sampai saat terakhir.

" Buck, apa kau benar-benar yakin kalau yang Souji bawa waktu itu kau, bukan aku?"

" Sudah kubilang berulang kali : hanya aku yang dia bawa waktu itu. Itu keputusan terakhirnya,"

Itu.

Dan Steve masih saja terjebak dalam mimpi mengerikan itu.

Bahkan meski hari-harinya di _safehouse_ selalu mengalihkan pikirannya untuk sesaat, tapi rekaman itu terus terulang jelas tanpa memberikan Steve kesempatan untuk merasa lega barang satu sekon saja. Kematian sang tuan selalu menghantui si pemilik netra biru—di setiap langkah, di setiap waktu atau di tiap ayunan pedang dan suara benda tumpul yang menghunus tamengnya—dia menyesal tak bisa bersama Souji pada malam itu.

Pendar api kecil dalam lentera yang berada di atas meja menyalakan ruangan tersebut tak lama setelah Steve terbangun. _Yukata_ putih yang dikenakan Steve juga mulai terasa lembab—mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak berkeringat sepanjang tidurnya.

" Hei," Bucky tetiba membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Steve. Pijar keemasan menciptakan siluet sahabat berambut gelapnya itu dalam kegelapan," _well, you know_. Mungkin rambutmu bisa kau panjangkan lagi biar mirip Souji."

Ya, rambut sehitam arang Okita Souji selalu diikat _ponytail_ dan— _andai saja_ Steve tak memikirkan trauma dari mimpi itu, mungkin dia akan membiarkan rambutnya panjang sampai separuh dari lengan atas dan mengikatnya.

Tapi dia tahu betul itu bukan penyelesaian yang bagus untuk permasalahannya.

" Kau punya saran bagus?"

" Ingat ketika Stark bercerita soal Natasha yang waktu itu terbakar di insiden _Meireiki_? Dia terlalu syok dan trauma sampai-sampai ingatannya terhapus bersih ketika dibangkitkan lagi."

Steve menatapnya datar, " Maksudmu kau menyuruhku untuk **membakar diriku** **sendiri** biar _lupa_ semuanya? _Hell no_ , Buck. Idemu mengerikan sekali, astaga,"

Sahabatnya hanya tertawa.

" Nggak lucu, Buck. Sumpah,"

" Habis kau selalu kelihatan serius sampai lupa caranya menanggapi _joke_ ringan."

" Itu bukan _joke_ ringan. Carilah _joke_ yang lebih menghargai nyawa lagi,"

Bucky meninju bahunya, " Hey! Clint dan Pietro melakukan lebih dari yang kulakukan tapi mereka tak pernah kau protes!"

" .. _Pfft_ —Buck. Kau cemburu pada anak kecil dan satu pria tua?" tawa mulai keluar dari mulutnya, " .. _Oh God, Please spare me_ —"

" Cemburu apanya? Dijadikan target rutin ke' _usil'_ an _wakizashi_ yang berpartner dengan _tachi_ itu tak menyenangkan sama sekali tahu."

Bucky yang bersungut membuat Steve lega. Sahabatnya memang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik saat kondisinya tengah terpuruk. Meski bayangan akan mimpi itu belum memudar sepenuhnya, paling tidak Steve tetap bisa merasa rileks sebentar.

" Oke. Karena kau masih sanggup buat menanggapi lelucon dengan komentar super kaku begitu, aku akan menarik selimut dan kembali tidur. Para gadis di mimpiku tengah menanti pangerannya disana. _Bye-bye, punk_ ,"

Steve memutar mata, " _Thanks_ buat pujiannya, _jerk_. Mau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang? Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu di latihan besok,"

" _Well, shame of you_. Aku tiba duluan di _safehouse_ setahun yang lalu jadi jangan harap bisa mengalahkanku,"

" _Oh yeah_?"

" Yep."

" Haha. Baiklah. _Anyway, thanks_ , Buck."

" Hm?"

" _Thanks_ karena sudah menjadi partnerku sejak masih bersama Okita. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi,"

Hening. Jeda tercipta lantaran si pemuda berambut coklat cepak mulai terlihat lain saat mendengar sahabatnya berharap.

Dirasa terlalu lama (dan nantinya bakal menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Steve), Bucky hanya menjawab sekenanya dengan, " _Have a nice dream, Pal_ ," namun sahabat pirangnya itu tak kunjung membalasnya. _Mungkin Stevie sudah tidur_ , pikirnya. Dimatikannya lentera kecil dengan hati-hati. Lalu dia kembali bergelung di dalam selimut dan _futon_ yang hangat, membayangkan kembali mimpi indah yang tadi sempat diinterupsi si pemilik netra biru—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- _5 minutes later_ -

" _Shit_. Sekarang malah aku yang gak bisa tidur,"


End file.
